


【玫瑰】饮鸩/Stay Fresh

by Kinyo_tyhg



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Argentina National Team, Copa America 2019, Copa América, M/M, but they are in love with each other definitely, they have their girls and sons
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyo_tyhg/pseuds/Kinyo_tyhg
Summary: 美洲杯期间没头没尾的产物存档。有妻有子。送给同我在关键问题谈得来的笑谈：）





	【玫瑰】饮鸩/Stay Fresh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [：Dtan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%EF%BC%9ADtan).

1\. 迪巴拉

身后的观众席突然喧闹，迪巴拉抬起头来，果然看见队长在球员通道的尽头露出半个身形。他停在那里半垂着头，不时往通道里面看去。场边矗立的巨大的显示屏事实投放着被座位挡住的镜头，鱼贯而出的是德保罗、洛赛尔索和萨拉维亚，更里面的位置Kun的身边绕了半圈队友，听他带着笑意说话。

这场景有些熟悉，迪巴拉扬起嘴角。如果走出来的是队长更熟悉的人，比如Angel或者是自己，队长就会悄声问“那傻子在说什么呢”。哦对还有Nicolas，不过遣词造句大概会换一换，他不会在Nicolas面前这样叫Kun，为了尊重他对Kun的尊重。

在这一周的战术讨论中，他的功用被多次提出，这让他对即将到来的出场更有信心。前些日子他还在发愁，那时他正赖在队长他们的房间里，训练结束后的闲聊和桌游。Kun拿自己开玩笑来安慰他，“我当时不知道能不能入选也很着急呢，只能让自己准备好，这不就来了？”队长一边整理被坐乱的床单一边“哼”了一声，紧接着道：“如果给我打的一百个电话也算叫‘自己准备好’的话，对吧。”迪巴拉跟着他俩一起笑了，兴奋雀跃中又带着一点不好意思。告辞前被Kun拉着拍了一张合影，“给你点运气”，他这么解释。

“……果然是Kun。”迪巴拉赞叹地想道，思绪飘回赛场，“这就是能和Leo一直一起踢球的人……回禁区协防，太拼了。啊这个传的漂亮！啊啊啊Leo过人又直塞得完美！Kun！靠你……唉可惜。”

这种赞叹维持到Kun吐掉第三个饼，小宝石闭上了因过度亢奋而有些干涩的双眼，终于感到一丝焦虑。“如果我能上场……”于是在第76分钟上场后不久，他也像两位大哥一样，亲自打了一架飞机。

幸福感每次来的都是高潮，失望的点滴却是逐渐堆积。幸而堤坝在开赛4分钟就由劳塔罗铸就，他们只是需要一个进球锁定局面鼓舞军心，若是没有……只要不丢球那也无妨。在两位世界顶级都不能避免失误的时刻，他觉得幸运女神或许确实已经眷顾过了他们。至少他已经上场了，这是一个好的开始……他把球传给了Kun，可惜前方无人接应，然而就在此时，中场拿球的Kun突然带球加速，越过对方后卫，从禁区右侧起脚低射一举破门。他惊讶又感到一阵狂喜，看着冲向场边庆祝的背影，反应慢了几拍才跑过去庆祝。队长早已站在一边，两个人深深地抱在一起。

他的脚步放缓，在雷动的欢呼声中屏住了呼吸，生怕打扰到眼前似是永恒的拥抱。庆祝本是寻常事，但此情此景他未有过。从上到下完全贴在一起，脖颈相吻、头颅相依，和队长家里的巨幅照片如出一辙，并蒂昙花。球场上从不存在线性时间，跑位时的思考与记忆经验相叠而变得丰厚，触球的瞬间又如刀锋蝉翼无法占有地掠过，领先时长如轻松的加时赛，落后时场外耽搁的每一秒发球都令人躁乱。就这样，他又快又慢地到了他们身边，被拉入二人潮湿温暖的怀抱中。有记得睁大眼睛用力地笑出来，这会入选自己美洲杯期间“最好的照片”名单。

2\. Leo

拍拍队友的肩膀庆祝、与对手握手合影、致谢球迷……做完这一切，再朝看台上的安东和小崽子们挥挥手，视线被他们完整地截住，绽开温柔的笑，然后找路走过去。仿佛并不是巴西，而是在巴塞罗那的任意一场比赛之后。低头时视线内的蓝白条提醒了他，此时已经快到一层看台，他回头向场边望去，只一瞬间就捕捉到了熟悉的白毛儿的身影。就在第一排，他正亲昵地和本杰明讲话，那孩子站在台阶上快和他一样高，身边还站着一个小孩热切地望着Kun。

早些时候他一直觉得Kun家总是一大家子人，亲戚很多。这些年情况倒像是反了过来。那人过着他虽不理解，却愿接受的生活。他机械地向上爬着台阶，视线随意地投向赛场，余光里看见那团白毛向上了几阶，身边的小本子不见了，取而代之的是他新交的女朋友。他当然知道她的名字，只不过还没有正式见过，所以不算认识。本应认识了的，在那家伙过生日的时候。Leo闲闲地想着，如果自己不说那天要和家人出去吃饭，Kun张嘴一定是为了邀请他。但他居然没多说几句，也没嗔怪，这让Leo有点意外，第二天更心虚地补上了额外的礼物，“因为没能去你的生日聚会嘛”。

他们无疑相处得很好，时间虽然还不太久，但对方已经和本子一起玩过了，应该是个好姑娘。Leo又想起Kun的上一任，尽管他们之间从来不讨论这些事，但他还是知道，那场与小马拉多纳关于本杰明的骂战。后者是个称职的母亲，Leo一直很尊重这一点，他知道Kun也会认同孩子是最重要的，但他们同样不会谈论这些，至少不在这个层面。

但是当Kun搂着那姑娘愉快而热切地吻上去时，Leo还是脚下打了个趔趄。一低头，是跑过来的马特奥笑嘻嘻地伸出腿想绊他。“混球。”他笑骂了一声，捞起儿子，幼小的重量沉甸甸地压在心里，把不安都压得踏实下来。站直身子，迎接伸手拥抱的蒂亚戈，吻了吻跟在后面的安东。他们是如此不同。

再等话别家人、重新从球员通道归队时，Leo站在场边望了望他们拥抱的那个地方，随记忆翻腾上涌，呼吸都轻快了些许，他笑着和等待着的队友们再次打招呼，迫切地想去洗个澡、赛后总结、或是接受采访，做什么都行，只要能回到扑克脸、把气球一样膨胀上升的心拉回来。

Kun匆匆跑回来，从身后拉了他一下，笑嘻嘻挤到他前面。

他一低头，跟在队末走了进去。

或者永远不。

3\. Kun

Leo洗完澡出来时Kun已经换好了衣服在更衣室里刷手机，一脸诡秘的笑容。Leo一边擦头发一边踢了他一脚：“笑什么呢？”Kun没理他，只是侧身把手机屏幕挡住继续笑。Leo眼疾手快摘下Kun的耳机带到自己耳边，Kun手忙脚乱静音还是慢了一步。

“你看你自己笑成这样？”Leo听到了耳机里Kun的声音，疑惑地挑起了眉毛。

Kun一把拍在Leo的大腿上：“对啊，你不看你自己的采访？”

“不看。”

Kun盯着他。

“……看。但我不会那么笑。”

“你看你也笑！ummm我是说我看你的也会这么笑。”Kun一边说一边开始查Leo的新采访。“我来看看，今天有没有人让你评价我的进球，嗯？”

“基本操作呗。你是不是说我坏话了进球机器？”Leo按住Kun的手机就开始翻。

Kun大笑着夺回手机，引来所有人光明正大地瞩目。Leo不说话了，坐回座位上拿出自己的手机开始看。洗澡的功夫采访已经都发了出来，他先看了一眼自己的，确实没什么好笑，职责所在的发言。然后刷到了Kun的。

Kun这时和劳塔罗说起了话来，有一搭没一搭地瞟向低头的Leo，一心二用依然侃侃而谈。他总是很招年纪小的人喜欢，相差十岁也没什么距离感，很快就能闹成一团。背景画面中的Leo笑得很克制，胡子遮挡了嘴唇的弧度，明显的是肩膀一抽一抽的抖动，他就知道这样说Leo会喜欢。毕竟也是实话，有大招等着他，发发ins才是所谓的“基本操作”。

Kun一点也藏不住笑，想到了就立刻表现在脸上。劳塔罗有点莫名又有点开心，觉得和Kun聊得很投缘。

晚些时候，他们快要返回基地了。Leo的手机连着两声震动，知道是Kun发了状态。第一张是转载的女友的合照，Leo没有按屏幕，安静地等待着进度条完整划过，强迫自己盯着看甜蜜的两个人，反复记忆左上角那个仍有些陌生的名字，猜测着会否在未来生活里占据一席之地。然后跳到下一张，是他自己发的，两个人并肩的训练照，小小地圈出Leo的名字。

Kun从背后有些讨好地贴过来，“一会儿你们要去哪里吃？给我个参考哇。”哪怕他们明知彼此不会去同一家饭店吃饭，Leo还是说：“好啊。”

4\. 本杰明

和上学相比踢球的时间太短，和踢球相比看papi踢球的时间太短，不论和什么相比和papi在一起的时间都太短了，所以“和papi在一起”是本杰明众多要紧事中最重的那件，当然“和妈妈一起”不与任何要紧事同台竞技。妈妈很明白他在想什么，所以不需要他讲就搞到了这场比赛第一排的票，和他一起为阿根廷紧张与欢呼，又陪他一起在赛后等她并不情愿见到的papi。  
可是这时间太短了……可能只有两分钟，或者最多三分钟！Papi还需要见他的恋人，然后还要回更衣室去。这当然不是说papi没有给他足够的时间，而且距离上次见面没过多久，但他就是还有话想对papi说。

他没发觉，但是妈妈在球场外蹲下身来亲了亲他的脸，拿纸巾擦了擦他的眼角。然后转身问弟弟，我们在这附近坐一会儿聊会儿天好不好，也许等得到圣诞老人。玩笑话逗笑了他们，于是三个人在路边的石阶上坐成一排，从美洲杯聊到球员又聊到联赛。足球在他们的生活里，直接或间接地占据了相当的比重。

暮色渐深，凉意渐起。本杰明被嘱咐照料弟弟，等母亲去买些零食过来吃。是他们并不熟悉的味道，一边品鉴一边吐槽，不觉时间飞逝。等到本杰明兴奋地高喊“papi”扑到一脸惊讶的Kun身上时，他才听到背后的Leo叔叔说距离比赛结束已经过了两个半小时。Papi有些懊恼地道歉，说应该早点出来，他不知道他们在等，怎么没和他说一声。本杰明浑不介意地摇摇头，不必解释，这是他和妈妈的默契。

“Benja，什么时候再来给我做球童呀？”适时地插了一句。

本杰明羞涩一笑看向papi，“那你们就都进球吗？”

“当然。”异口同声，笑而相视。


End file.
